Which time? Which way?
by Zerafine
Summary: On the day of her anniversary with Sherlock, Amy discovers the mysterious blue box in front of her. When she sees it, she keeps wanting answers for her forgotten past and believes the Doctor can help her. This story is very mysterious and drama-ish.
1. Chapter 1

Everything is dark, she only could think. It was indeed dark, but in front of her there could be seen light. But there was a shadow blocking it. "Sherlock?" her gentle voice called out. The shadow showed himself with a smile on his face and hands in his pockets. "What is it Amy?" Sherlock asked.

"Where are we?" with those words, her Scottish accent echoed in the room. She looked at her love for answers, but he stayed quiet. He just stood there. They both reached their hands out to a gentle touch. Their hands caressed each other as if never wanting to be apart again. Suddenly, a dark entity appeared in the light behind Sherlock and started to consume him. "No, no, no, NO!" screamed Amy and tried to pull him back. He didn't struggle at all, but said "I'm sorry, Amelia, this is the only thing I can do to make you safe." It was not long until the dark entity has disappeared with him. Amy's emotions took control and she started screaming from the top of her lungs. She didn't want to loose him, she doesn't want to loose him. "Give him back! Give him back!"

"Amy.. Amy.." She could hear Sherlock's voice echoing in the darkness. Her head popped up and she started to look around. "Where are you darling'?" Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy. Someone was calling out to her. "For Goodness sake, Amy, wake up!" The voice was louder. Something was shaking her, or someone. She blinked and the vision she saw was a vision of relief. In front of her sleepy eyes, she saw Sherlock staring at her in concern. "Never eating desserts again before bed?" He joked.

A tear appeared in Amy's eye. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you.." she smiled and turned to the side and started to chuckle silently. It was just a horrible dream.

Sherlock could tell that the dream Amy had must've been terrible. The bruises on his legs and echoing ears are proof of that. He caressed Amy's firey-red hair and said with a gentle tone "Rest for a while, I'll go make you breakfast and coffee." He put on his dark blue night robe, fluffy blue slippers and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"It was just a dream." Amy continued to chuckle. "Thank God." She opened her eyes and stared at the place where Sherlock slept. His pillow is on the floor and his part of the bed is almost empty as if he really did fall down.

She decided to not to scallywag, stood up from bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Eyes have gotten swollen from the crying. She touched her throat. It's gotten swollen from the screaming.

"Great." she said to herself with sarcasm. "Just my luck."

Few moments later, when her mind has gotten more clear, she noticed that almost all her clothes are on the floor and she was wearing Sherlock's shirt.

For a few seconds the room was silent. The only sound in the room was the cricket sound coming outside. She glared at herself in the mirror. If only she could remember anything from the last hours before falling to sleep, this mystery would have been cracked by now, but it's all a blur.

Suddenly, a weird noise came from outside. Curious of what it is, she ran to her window and the image in front of her bewitched her. A blue police box is materializing in front of her house. Grabbing her snow white bath robe, she ran outside to see how it got there.

It's barely sunny outside and the wind is dancing in the air. "Hello?" she silently tried to call out the owner of this mysterious box. Step, by step, she was getting closer. When she tried to touch the handle of the box's door, the door opened itself. Out peeked a breathless man.

"What time is it?" he asked as he studied his surroundings.

"It's 4 AM." Amy replied, a bit freaked out, a bit curious.

"Where is this?"

"My flower garden."

The stranger blinked and looked down. His object has indeed landed in a flower bed. The white flowers were withered. The stranger scratched the back of his head.

"I can fix that.."

Amy crossed her arms and stared at him with question marks in her eyes. "Who are you?" The stranger took out his sliver screwdriver and flashed a wave of green light into Amy's eyes. "Who am I? Well, you can call me the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Doctor?" Amy raised her at this so-called Doctor. "Your parents loved their job didn't they?" The Doctor let out a small laugh and shook his head. "No, my parents didn't pick the name. I picked it." Amy got a bit confused, but his heart wanted to get to know more about this strange person.

Before the Doctor went back into the blue box, she quickly said to him "What is this box?" It was the only thing she could say to start a quick conversation with him. "This old bloke? It's TARDIS - Time And Relative Dimension In Space" The Doctor smiled as he pat the door. Amy frowned her eyebrows. "Time and space?"

"Yep-sactly. I'm a Time Lord, you see-"

"Time lord?"

"Yup."

The words 'Time' and 'lord' put her curiosity to flames. She lost control of her body as her hands gently touched the door as if wanting to see what's inside the TARDIS. The Doctor moved out of the way, because he could tell she was very curious to find out what's in it. He doesn't mind.

Amy gently pulled the door and the sight of, what's inside the TARDIS, baffled her. It looked much bigger on the inside than the outside. The image of wonders and beautiful lights in it made her smile.

She looked at the Doctor, begging to let her walk inside. The Doctor nodded of approval. Amy then slowly stepped inside. The feeling was amazing, the air was gentle, the sound was suddle. Everything was like deja vu.

"This place-"

"-is amazing." the Doctor cut her off and at the same time leaning on the door while holding his hands in his pockets. "Lots of humans say that."

Amy looked at him. "Humans? How many have been here exactly?"

"A couple.." he shrugged. "Very "cool" people." Amy smiled.

"So," she said as she leaned back on the controls of the TARDIS. "you travel through time, am I correct?"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

"Could I be one of those "cool" humans?" Amy raised her eyebrow in a funny way, hoping for a yes.

The Doctor smirked and shrugged. "If you want to," he said. "but know, that there will be risks."

Amy's face went to a wide smile, like a chocolate lover, who sees Willy Wonka's carnival. She ran up to the Doctor and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, before running out of the TARDIS to get her clothes.

"I'll be right back," she said before opening her front door.

She yelped, when she saw Sherlock standing at the door. Trying to act quickly, so he could not see the Doctor, she grabbed his face with her hands and shared a passionate kiss with him. Soon as Sherlock got into the kiss, Amy slowly turned him so she would be the only one to see the box. After few more seconds, she stopped to take a breath.

Sherlock licked his lips. "That was unexpected." he said calmly, his face said that he liked that surprise. Amy sighed in relief that she was fast enough, that he didn't see the Doctor.

"Something wrong?" Sherlock asked as he chinned her up. Amy nodded slowly.

She felt a bit sad now though. The kiss reminded her how much she actually loved Sherlock and questions kept raising in her head: "Why am I suddenly having growing feelings to a stranger with a blue box?" "Why is this so familiar yet so lost?" "Who am I?" She felt confused and lost.

"No, I'm okay. Let's go inside and away from the cold." She grabbed his hand and walked back into the house. There was silence in the hall for a while.

Sherlock broke it by saying "The coffee and toast I made you are waiting in the kitchen."

Amy looked at Sherlock for a few seconds. She studied his movements, his face, his facial features and everything else about him, because she wanted to remember him in every detail possible.

"I'm going to go change, then I'll come and eat." Amy said with a happiest smile she could allow her face to make. Sherlock nodded and went into the kitchen to wait for Amy.

In her bedroom, Amy turned on the lights and saw how messy it was. She opened the door to her closet and changed her clothes from bathrobe and Sherlock's shirt to a green T-shirt, black cardigan and black miniskirt with a brown headband and brown boots.

While looking around her room the last time, she noticed something behind a cupboard. She squinted her eyes a bit, trying to remember if it was there before.

As she walked towards it, she saw that it was a blue box she made in her childhood. Her eyes suddenly started tearing up. She wiped them away, finding it strange to be crying. But then it hit her, the blue box looks a lot like the TARDIS.

She searched around the cupboard once more and found 2 figures. A figure that looks like the doctor and the other one looking like herself. She shook her head.

"It's just a coincidence.." she was silent for a second. "Now I'm talking to myself. Great."

She decided to ignore it and put the dolls and the box back to where she found them and ran out of the room. When she went downstairs, she went as silently as she could. Opened the door ans silently as she could.

Outside, she was walking in a normal pace again. In her relief, the TARDIS was exactly there where she found it. She opened it with a big smile on her face.

She jumped in and said out loud "Let's go, Doctor!"

"Doctor?" a much more familiar voice said.

"So that's what your "lover" is called?" His voice wasn't calm like before, it sounded more like the arrogant Sherlock. It was Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sherlock," Amy blinked. "How-?"

Sherlock cut his words off and explained in perfect detail: "When you kissed me, you smelled of someone else. Since it was morning, early in fact, I thought that it was someone, who you just met, because I couldn't recognize it. After the kiss, I could tell that your heart was confused. When you went upstairs to change, I sneaked outside and saw the box. I found it weird for a police box to suddenly appear in front of your house, but then I remembered some articles of a time lord traveling from time to time with the exact same box. I know, who he is in perfect detail, now tell me, Amelia, why do you want to go? Run off with a time traveler rather than spend time with your boyfriend on your anniversary?"

The Doctor scratched his ear, not wanting to be in the middle of the argument.

Amy shook her head gently. "No, I don't want to leave you. I just wanna find out why can't I remember anyone else before meeting you!"

Sherlock hesitated for a while. He knew what Amy meant about that. About a year ago, he found Amy unconscious next to a burning building and a crime scene he was working on. At that time, the only thing Amy could remember was her name. Both his brain and mind said that revealing the answers in 'time' will help her.

"I get it." he said as he bit his lip gently, swimming in his thoughts. His brain stocked away other thoughts except Amy. He's afraid to loose her, because she's the only one he has romantic feeling for. He doesn't know why, but there's something special about Amy that he loves.

After a few moments of silence, Sherlock has decided.

"But I'll have to come with you." he said in the most serious expression he could make. "I know time travel is very dangerous. If two guys protect you, you'll be twice as much safer."

Amy's face went from a pout to a bright smile. She couldn't help, but tackle hug Sherlock. That was a very powerful hug, because they both fell down.

"Thank you!" she kept repeating in a squeaky Scottish accent.

The Doctor shrugged. "The more the merrier, like they say! Anywhere you'd like to go, then, Amy?"

He was relieved that the argument didn't end with a fight, like some humans intend to do. When hearing her name, Amy quickly got up and ran to the Doctor, ready-for-adventure style.

"First, I want to pay a visit to Jeanne D'Arc. I want to see what she's like. Like Mila or someone else." The Doctor walked around the TARDIS core – pressed buttons, pulled levers – until it started to make this spinning sound. The whole 'space ship' got shaky.

Sherlock was holding onto a pole next to him while Amy and the Doctor went with the shake like two daredevils, but the fun stopped after a couple minutes. Next step was – Find and see Jeanne D'Arc.

All three walked out of the TARDIS and in front of them was a beautiful view what you can't see every day. The gentle breeze was in the air, moving branches from beautifully colored trees, yellowish-brown hay and the flowers growing with them. The birds were singing their songs.

"Not bad." Sherlock complimented the nature. "Too bad this nature will be destroyed in the far-future."

"Enjoy the history, Sherlock," Amy poked him. "enjoy every minute of it."

That made Sherlock smirk. He nodded.

The Doctor grabbed binoculars out of nowhere and looked at a nearby forest. "She should be here by now." He gave out information.

"Who? Jeanne?" Amy asked, taking his binoculars and also looking there.

The Doctor soniced the binoculars and they zoomed farther. "Oh, I can see her now!"

From afar she saw a woman with flowing oak bark-brown hair, in a silver armor, carrying a flag and riding on a white steed, with her army.

"She's very different than I imagined." Amy pointed out.

Jeanne and her army got closer and closer, what made Amy even more excited.

When she discovered that it was too silent around her, she slowly took away the binoculars and looked behind her. No one was there.

"Doctor? Sherlock?" She blinked. The boys are nowhere to be found. All she could see was miles of hay. Not too far, she could hear someone moving in the hay. This is not like Sherlock to hide away from her.

"This is not funny, guys." Sweat of fear was falling from her forehead. Scared of what might pop out of the hay, she started to run towards Jeanne, with her life.

She hoped both the Doctor and Sherlock were already having a delightful chat with her. When she was only 10 meters close to Jeanne, she stopped.

"Who goes there?" Jeanne yelled. Her voice was gentle, yet tough. She had also stopped. Amy gulped and walked up to her.

"Amelia Pond." she said. Since this isn't her time, and to avoid risks of changing the future, she decided to make up a little lie. "I lost my companions – Sherlock Holmes and the Doctor – Have you seen then come here? I haven't been here before, so I'm kind of lost."

Jeanne looked at her with perfect care. The soldiers behind her chuckled silently.

"Silent!" she yelled at them and then looked at Amy "Why are you naked, Amelia? Are you aware revealing that much of yourself may be punished with death, in some regions?"

"No, I was not aware of that and I apologize." Jeanne looked up to the sky with her eyes closed, then back at Amy.

"Come with me, Amelia Pond. God says you will do well in our plot to save the earth from destruction."

Hands in the air, Amy blinked. "What?"

This was NOT in the history books.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm trying to improve my story-telling techniques and writing as I write this story! Am I doing good? Please write a review. :)

Personally, I think this story has a lot of potential.

Xoxo Mari 3


	4. Chapter 4

A room with barely any light in it was surrounding the two unconscious bodies of Sherlock and the Doctor. The first one to wake up, miraculously, was Sherlock. He rubbed the back of his head, which felt very heavy. As if he's having a hangover. He studied his surroundings.

"A prison cell," he mumbled to himself. He knocked on the wall. "Rock – very strong limestone." He knocked on the ground. "Rock – also limestone." He studied the metal door that was the only way out. "Metal – contains copper, tin and.. a mysterious metal I haven't encountered before."

Next place to search was the only light source of the room. A small window. Although he was very tall, he couldn't reach it, but his eyes could tell that it's also made out of strange metal. Since the room had nothing unusual in it, besides himself, the Doctor and everything rock, he's powerless. For now.

He sighed deeply and sat next to the Doctor, so he could discuss the situation with him, when he wakes up. It didn't take long though for him to wake up.

After a couple of minutes, he yawned and was up in a jiffy. He looked at the poor bored Sherlock and asked "You know, you look very scary, when you're bored."

"You should see me when I'm bored for a whole day." Sherlock shrugged. "It would feel like the end of the universe."

The Doctor laughed a bit, before standing up and taking a look around the room himself.

"Ah, limestone and tungsten. Now I know who our kidnappers are." Sherlock raised his eyebrow. "Tungsten?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded and ran to see what lock is holding them inside the cell. "It's one of earth's most strongest, heavy metal." The Doctor explained as he tried to sonic the lock, but Sherlock just sat there, looking at him.

"So, who are we dealing with?"

"Something very dangerous, yet peaceful. Nano-people. Probably a big horde, because of the amount of rare metal they have. That should explain why we didn't see them coming at us. They probably used their knock-out gun and transported us here without us know-"

"Did they take Amy?" Sherlock changed the subject. The Doctor turned to him. "Tell me, is she safe?" "Of course she is." The Doctor walked to Sherlock and knelled down. "Because of the amount of gold she has in her blood, she is not seen. The Nano-people actually worship women, because of it. So, she should, be safe, for now."

Sherlock huffed in disgust and rubbed his face. "Are you saying that those, so called, Nano-people are worshiping every living female creature on earth?"

"In the entire universe." Doctor corrected him. "Ever since birth, they have the duty to worship females. They're almost like ants."

"And you expect me to believe this?"

"Yes."

Sherlock stayed silent. Although he met him a short while ago, deep inside he feels like he can trust him. He is a strange man, but very intelligent. Has Sherlock finally found his equal brain? He grinned. "This should be fun."

Meanwhile, Amy has joined Jeanne. She was allowed to ride behind Jeanne, because she found the male soldiers to be scary and according to Jeanne, she was 'naked'.

"So," Amy broke a long awkward silence. "where are we going?"

"To a nearby village to gather some more soldiers, then to Compiègne. To war."

The only thing that could come out of Amy's mouth next was 'meep'. That meant that her capture and death was very near.

Jeanne raised her eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing!" Amy apologized. "I just have a bad feeling about what is to come."

"Me too, Miss Pond. The Lord thinks something strange is going to happen there, so that's why He needs me to check it out."

Amy started to have some doubts about this God Jeanne was talking about, but decided not to question it.

She wondered where Sherlock and the Doctor went. They just vanished and left not a single trace of themselves. 'I hope they're alright,' she prayed in her mind until she had arrived at the village.

Everyone in it cheered, when they saw sight of Jeanne. The women of the village almost looked like they were crying of joy. Young girls threw rose pedals along with the young boys, but there were no sign of men. As they got closer to a castle at the corner of the village, Amy got the idea why she didn't see any of the men along with the women and the children. They're all going to war. Along the men, she could see some daughters and wives saying their last good-byes to their male family members. "Good to see you," said one of the older soldiers as he approached Jeanne. "I was about to think you were ambushed by the creatures."

Jeanne scoffed. "As long as I'm along with these men, they will be safe."

"But why don't we take the women with us? Then we will have victory for sure." said a younger soldier with a stubborn voice.

"We can't," Jeanne explained to him as he got off her horse. "Lord has something else planned for them to help us reach eternal victory."

The young soldier went red like a tomato and burst out his anger like a bull "Are you saying that you're leading us to death? That all these men will die just because the weak women can live?"

Jeanne pushed him away and said "No! We will come back from Compiègne victorious!" Her crystal gentle voice cracked as her anger rose. "The women need you to protect them! That's your destiny! The Great Lord forbids them to go to Compiègne, because if they do, you won't have any women to protect!" She then glared at the young soldier. "So, I recommend, Ser Portuis, to not question His plannings if you want to come back alive!"

Ser Portuis and everyone around the castle stayed silent and waited for the echoes of Jeanne's anger to fade away. Before Portuis turned around he said to Jeanne "Sometimes, I wonder, why He chose you. He chose well." and he directed himself back into the crowd.

Those words made Jeanne happy that he let out a small warning to him, she could feel that his ways have changed.

"Miss D'Arc," Amy said after the silence ended. "when you met me, you said you needed me-"

"No, I don't need you, the Lord needs you." She caressed her horse's nose as she spoke, leaving a gentle warrior's impression.

"Why does He need me, then?" Amy asked.

"You're a Time Traveler. A female time traveler."

"Pardon?" Amy got confused.

"The Lord told me that you came from the future to save us, with two companions – Sherlock and Doctor, I believe?"

At first, Amy thought Jeanne just as crazy as in the movie, but this Jeanne seemed sane. Her visions are real. Does she really talk with God?

"Yes," Amy nodded. "how did you know?"

"He told me, how much do I have to repeat that?"

"But who is He?"

Jeanne sighed. "God. The Creator. The Lord. Do they teach you anything back at home? This was planned for over 100 years."

She then took off the silverite glove and what Amy saw was unbelievable. It had a golden dust glowing around it and the hand itself was glittering.

"I am the Chosen One. I am the new Queen of the Nano-people's, who has come to save her children and take them back to the King, my destined husband."

The tone, which she used, was the tone Amy could tell a proud daughter usually uses. Having this experience in the History felt very weird, because this wasn't in the books at all. But, fortunately, this would be Amy's first experience with new kinds of aliens.

Having a little experience with Sci-Fi comics and movies, Amy thought 'Is this gonna effect the Human race positively or negatively?' If only Doctor was here to explain the whole situation!


	5. Chapter 5

Her hands. Jeanne's hand was glittering as if she's partially made out of gold. "Is this..?" Amy's confusion had made her stutter and make her blabber out random words of amazement. "What is that? Your hand.."

"It's aurum," Jeanne explained as she gently put her glove back on. "Something precious. Ever since I can remember I had it. As long as I have this hand, I can return home."

"Isn't Domrémy your home? Your birthplace?"

Jeanne stayed silent for a second. "No. My home is with my Husband."

"Understood." Amy shrugged and looked at the soldiers. All of them were poorly equipped. She frowned her eyes since all this looked a bit familiar. Like she had read this from a history book.

"What town is this exactly?" she asked Jeanne, who was feeding her horse.

"La Charité. Why?" Still didn't ring a bell and made Amy pout for not knowing the whole history of Jeanne's travels.

"Oh, just curious. Never been to France before." Amy sat on a hay stack, which was rolled here for Jeanne's horse. She kicked the hay out of boredom.

As her feet moved, she started to think about her past. Well, tried to think about her past.

About two years ago, all of her memories were gone. She found herself in an alleyway at a quiet street of London. Not knowing where she is, only knowing who she is. Amelia Pond.

Amy got up, a bit shaken up for some reason. Only a minute later, she noticed she was crying.

After few minutes of crying, somebody called out her name. "Amelia?" She looked up and felt her heart throb.

"You know me?" She asked the strange man. Dark hair, eyes so pure and light that they looked like diamonds; he was dressed warmly unlike Amy, who wore a red Dolman sleeve hoody, a skirt, ripped stockings and dirty converse. She was practically a mess.

"Yes, I'm Sherlock Holmes. How long have you been here?"

Amy shook her head as she cried out "I don't know, I can't remember. I don't remember anything. My mind – it's completely blank. I only know my identity."

Sherlock took off his jacket and put it around Amy. "I'm going to take you to Baker Street, then I'm gonna look if I can get on hold of your family." He tried to calm the poor girl down for she was very shaken up and in shock. Where is the orange shock blanket when you actually need one?

Back at Baker Street Sherlock lead her upstairs. "Mrs Hudson, make her some green tea to calm her down. She'll be sitting upstairs."

Mrs Hudson had no idea what was going on, but decided to do what Sherlock directed her to do.

"Sit on the couch and wait for Mrs Hudson." Sherlock explained, when they got upstairs to his and John's flat. Amy did what she was told.

The flat looked a bit dirty, but she decided to ignore it. Sherlock opened a cupboard and took out a blanket. He took off his jacket from Amy and gave her the blanket.

"Here's some money, Amelia, and a map of London." He said as he gave her the items. "When you're relaxed and fine, go buy some clothes -Or clean the one's you have- your choice."

"Where are you going?" Amy stopped him before he turned away.

"I'm going to continue on my case and return with an update about your family. It will take approximately 6 hours." Amy let her grip loose and nodded. He left.

Amy didn't stay in the flat whole day. She drank all of the tea and pretzel, Mrs Hudson made for her, and left the flat to buy clothes with the money Sherlock gave her. Pounds, they call it. She paid much attention to the numbers, when choosing clothes, which concluded the shopping quite easy. She understood there was a limit.

After buying some clothes, she went to the washing machine house and washed her clothes there. As she waited for the washing to finish, she decided to read a paper. Miraculously, she could remember how to read. On the front page, there was an article about a possible alien encounter near the streets where Amy found herself. She shrugged it off, because she feels like that information isn't necessary to keep.

The whole time spent at that place, made her feel lonely. Part of herself missed Sherlock – Especially his eyes. They're so gentle-looking and delicate. Does he really know her? Strange man, she thought, that Sherlock Holmes. Before she noticed, she was blushing. Deeply. The noise of a washing machine finishing made her snap out of it.

Amy opened her eyes and noticed she was daydreaming. A gunshot had made her snap out of it. "The English!" One of the young soldiers cried out. "They're coming!"

"What?" Jeanne raged.

Thinking about Sherlock made Amy remember more about La Charité. "Jeanne! La Charité was supposed to be on siege. You and your army was supposed to get it back, but this is very different from the History books."

Jeanne turned to her. "The siege has already been won. We came her to gather the remaining troops." "THIS wasn't in the History books!"

"This wasn't meant to be there, Amelia, can't you see?" Jeanne's voice has changed. It had turned much deeper and she swore she saw her eyes glisten of gold for a second. It's Him. She's facing the Lord. "What are guns doing in the 15th century?" Amy glared at her. That made Jeanne grin.

"Well done, Doctor's companion. You're smarter than I thought. A useful weapon, indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

„Weapon? What weapon? What are you planning?" She back away a bit from the creature, The Lord, who started to talk to her through Jeanne. But suddenly, Jeanne's expression got sad and he stopped grinning, because He could tell Amy was getting scared.  
„Have you 'seen' my children?" The Lord spoke with a calm tone.  
Amy hesitated. „You mean the Nano people?" She licked her lips before continuing any further. „No, I haven't."  
The Lord shook his head. „You are wrong, Amelia Pond. You are very wrong."  
Amy got confused. What was he trying to say? He is probably the first alien Amy has witnessed, and known of, her entire life, besides from the Doctor.  
„But I haven't. Besides, you communicate through Jeanne, so I haven't seen your body."  
The Lord suddenly started glaring at Amy with a scary and serious expression. It made Amy feel uneasy.  
„Look around you, Amelia!" The Lord yelled at her. „They are everywhere!" Amy startled and yelled back, because she hated being yelled at. Very much. „But the only species I SEE are humans!" Then it hit her. Maybe the humans ARE Nano people. The Doctor looks human. It's a possibility that the Nano people look like humans, too. That would explain why they are called 'Nano people' though.  
Seeing that Amy has finally gotten close to realizing something, the Lord grinned. „Look closely. Observe how the humans act."  
Amy looked at her own race, and at the same time, the Lord started to say something very fast and what sounded like gibberish to Amy's ears. But she noticed that the gibberish the Lord spoke started to affect the humans. They, one-by-one, started to glow like gold and the sun. The humans themselves didn't notice it, so it seemed. They treated it like it was natural.  
„What's happening? Are these human look-a-likes your people?" She turned to the Lord.  
The Lord shook his head. „No, they are within them. We nano people are so-called vermin's. We live off gold. It is our food, it is our house, it is what keeps us alive." He paused and then continued. „We were created by the Time Lords long time ago, but were kept secret because we turned out to be too deadly for any race. They kept us hidden for years with only limited amount of aurum. When we were starting to get short on supply, we wanted to get out there and find a new place to live. We escaped the prison, where we were kept. Our real bodies aren't "bodies". We are dust, almost like the vastha nerada. We traveled for years, most of our species dying in the process. Then, when almost all hope was gone, we smelled aurum, on this planet, Earth. We went there and our chaos seemed to have come to an end, but that was only the beginning. Since we were almost like children and we weren't taught how to eat properly, we started killing people. You might know it as the Black Plague."  
"You caused the Black Plague?"  
"Yes. But no one knew what or who caused it because we aren't seen. We live in the blood of humans." The Lord took a seat and started to remove Jeanne's gloves. "We wanted to help the dying humans," He continued. "they gave us food and we gave them death. It didn't seem to be fair. Over the months of the plauge, some of us found a way to live inside the humans without killing them. That's when the plauge ended. But some of us were still too young to do the same. The humans found the "cure" to getting rid of us. They killed half of our species here, but we decided not to rebel, because they are our only source of life and food. So, we have lived among and in humans for years without them noticing. I am this race's elder. I've seen chaos and I've seen life. I learned how to control humans and studied their language. Over hundred years ago, my species wanted to leave this place. The humans seemed too corrupted with war and there was a rumor spread amongst us that there's a planet, entirely made out of gold, somewhere out there. That we should go there and not torture humans any further. But then came the war.. We hated it and our plans to finding this legendary planet began. Then, there came Jeanne. When my last source of food died, her mother, I went inside little Jeanne. Her thoughts were so gentle and feeble, that you couldn't help, but treat her as your Queen. The war was getting worse over the years, so I decided to take action with Jeanne. At first, it was a laughing stock, because she is a woman. But my plans, which were completed through her, always went well. As I was getting close to bringing victory to Jeanne in the Siege of Orleans, I discovered something. Her blood, the gold was multiplying in her. I don't know what caused this, but it feeds me well. Then, there comes you, Amelia Pond. I have developed my senses over there years that no other Nano has in their entire lifetime. I sensed you ever since you came to this time. I could smell great amount of gold in you and the scent of Time Lords. That's how I knew you were time traveling and that's when I knew you were an useful weapon."  
Amy stared at the Lord with her mouth open. Everything that he said made her pity him and every other Nano that has gone through the same thing. Knowing this much must have made her ensure a lot of pain and suffering. "How am I a weapon?" She muttered under her breath. He still didn't answer her question and it made her mad.  
Then he finally answered; "Amelia Pond, you are the re-creation of me and Jeanne D'Arc. Once Jeanne dies, me and her will live on the atmosphere until the day you are born." Suddenly, Amy started to glitter and shine like a golden statue. She noticed it after she saw something bright coming from her cheeks. She looked at her arms closer, refusing to believe her eyes. Her arms were shining the exact same way Jeanne's arms were couple minutes ago. She smiled at the beauty of the sight.  
"Together, you and Jeanne will defeat the enemy. Together, you can free my people, Amelia Pond."

* * *

Sorry for the late update.  
I had to find a way to tie out loose ends and wan't working for me properly, when I wanted to update. I hope I'm excused! I'm already writing the next chapter. Stay tuned on what will happen next! ;)  
Keep reviewing!  
Thanks!

- Mari


	7. Chapter 7

The cell, where Sherlock and the Doctor were trapped in was getting colder and darker, which meant it was almost end of the afternoon.  
While the Doctor was staring outside the only source of air and light, Sherlock was sitting against a wall and pretending to sleep. On the outside he looked like he was a sleeping baby, but on the inside he was bored out of his mind.  
"Why did you land in front of Amy's house?" Sherlock finally broke the tension of silence between them. The Doctor turned around.  
"I don't really know. The Tardis has a mind of her own sometimes."  
"Your machinery is a she?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow.  
"Well, sometimes if she wants she can be he, or if she really wants, she can be a it."  
"Are you saying the Tardis has a mind of _her_ own?" He opened his eyes, but didn't look at the Doctor.  
"Yes." The Doctor gave a ambiguous answer.  
Suddenly, they heard the sound of the cell door unlocking. The Doctor took out his screwdriver while Sherlock's face stayed unamused.  
As the door slowly opened, Sherlock started to get a unbearable headache. His vision started to get blurry and his palms started to sweat more than usual. His condition is against his liking. He could hear Amy's voice calling out to him. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain his saneness.  
When he reopened his eyes, he saw himself looking at beautifully smiling Amy.

"Good morning, sunshine." said Amy with a crooked smile. She was so close to him, that he could barely hide his blush.  
But wait a minute. Something's different. He's not in the cell any more, but in his apartment, in his bed. And not with the Doctor, but with Amy.

"Where's the Doctor?" He asked her, as he pushed himself up.  
"Doctor?" Amy blinked. "You mean John?"

Sherlock shook his head, still feeling the terrible headache. "No, the Doctor."  
"Which Doctor do you mean? There are lots of Doctors in the world. Do you want a professional or a specialist?" Amy joked. She pulled Sherlock's blanket off. "Get up, you lazy bum! I want to start cleaning." She folded the blanket together and went out of the room.

Sherlock was confused. Was all that just a dream? Or a nightmare? The night with Amy, it was all just a dream, and not to mention his plans to get engaged with her. He took his jacket from a nearby stool and checked the pockets. He sighed in relief, when it was revealed that the ring wasn't a dream.

"Sherlock?" Amy peeked at the door. "What do you wish to eat for breakfast?"

"Fired eggs and toast will do." He smiled.

"All right!" Amy winked at him before turning around and heading towards the kitchen humming a strange tune. Sherlock had never heard such a tune before, especially from Amy's mouth. Though Amy was far from this room, he could hear the tune as if she was sitting right next to him. He looked around the room for the source, but couldn't come into the conclusion where it might come from. It was almost surreal. Suddenly his ears started to echo with a long loud screech. He covered his ears with his palms, not wanting it to disturb his mind. It stopped right after he heard Amy, once again, calling his name. "Sherlock, are you all right?" Her voice showed concern. Sherlock opened his eyes slowly and saw himself looking at Amy, who was crying tears of joy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She quickly pulled him close to her and hugged him tight as her strength could allow. "I thought I lost you!" she sobbed.  
Sherlock hugged back and saw that he was back at the cell and the Doctor was looking at him in concern. "What happened?" Sherlock asked him.  
"You passed out and at one moment you started to yell in great agony. You sure you're all right?"  
"Yes, I am." He started to explain. "I don't know the cause of it yet, but when I, as you said, passed out, I saw what seemed to be a false memory. There was this tune of some sort and later came a monstrous scream, which almost made my head, literally, explode."

"Do you remember what the tune sounded like?" The Doctor knelt down and glared at Sherlock in the eye.

Sherlock didn't like the way he was looking at him and responded: "No, I actually don't. I do remember the screech though." He turned to Amy. "How did you open the door? It was quantum locked."  
Amy bit her lip and explained: "I didn't. Jeanne D'Arc did, or the alien, who uses her body as a "house", if I'm correct."

"The Nano people, I presume?" The Doctor disturbed. Amy nodded. "I told _them _that putting you two here was a miscalculation. They didn't really trust you two, because you were male and you had a strange new scent."  
"Probably because we travelled through time." The Doctor said. "Did they leave you be, because you're a woman?"  
"Apparently, yes, but for something else as well."  
"For what?" Asked Sherlock.  
"They want me to fight in a war, against the English." 

**This chapter is kind of short, but it leaves my reader puzzling what's going on. Why did Sherlock get a sudden false memory? What was that tune? What was that screech? Why are the Nano people against men? Why do they want Amy to fight in their war against the English?  
I will write the next chapter after I get 5 reviews. No exceptions.**


	8. Chapter 8

"What? Why?" asked Sherlock, he was very annoyed, because he knows Amy would do it. It was very predictable of her.  
"I-" she paused. "-don"t fully know. But I feel like I really need to be there." She looked down in sorrow.  
The Doctor finally spoke: "It's a fixed point in time. I can sense it. I could sense them miles away."  
Amy and Sherlock looked at the Doctor. Amy"s face described disbelief and confusion, Sherlock looked at the Doctor angrily. 

"Amy is not going to war to fight with those creatures!" he started arguing with the Doctor.

"It"s a fixed point! It has to be done or your future won"t be the same any more! Why people always ignore my warnings?" he sighed before continuing again. "Think about it. When Amy doesn't fight in this battle and bring them to victory, you and Amy might not be born again."

"But Doctor, this wasn't supposed to happen." Amy added her voice into the conversation. The Final battle was supposed to be Castillon, no?"

"No, Amy, humans tampered with the written version of History. This is the final battle, this is where you fight and end it all. I can't tell you why, but this is it."

"No, I can"t allow this!" Sherlock showed his arrogance and care for Amy. "What are the chances that she will die in battle?"

The Doctor stayed silent and looked at Sherlock with a sorrowful expression on his face. Sherlock"s fury got stronger, but he didn't show it in front of Amy.

"Thought so," he said and walked out the cell. "I'm fighting beside her. End of discussion."

Amy didn't know what to feel. Maybe coming adventuring with the Doctor wasn't the brightest idea and she can sense anger aura surrounding Sherlock. He isn't the strongest marble in the bag, but he is very clever when it comes to paralysing limbs. Her love for him is still strong and her heart tells her to go talk to him. She looked at the Doctor and he nodded in agreement. Amy smiled at him and ran after Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Wait!" she called out to him and it turns out he had already found a way out of this place, though it felt a bit of a maze for Amy.

Sherlock turned around. "Yes," he said. "what is it?" He looked the same as before they came here. He must have deleted, what had happened, from his brain. He usually deletes information, what he thinks he doesn't need and that small argument really wasn't what you should keep in your mind for long.

"You"re right. We should fight together. We promised each-other the day we discovered how much we trusted each other." she smiled. "Remember that?"

Sherlock"s frown turned into a slight satisfied smile. "Yes, I do." he answered. "it"s stored to the safest part of my mind, where limitation is completely banned."

Amy walked up to him and caressed both his hands. "So, promise me, that we will fight to the end, together. Me and you. JUST me and you. We"ll stick together and looked at each others backs and survive together."

"And if the events turn against us, we will die in each others hands." Sherlock added. "When I depart from this time or world, it's your face I want to see before I die." he took one of his hands and caressed Amy's blushing cheek with it. "And I want you to be the last person I touch."

"Promise?" Amy asked with tears of joys in the corner of her eyes.

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you have decided to join the path of the Lord." said Jeanne, when she saw Sherlock and Amy – hand-in-hand – walking up to her in her Army's base camp.

"Only on one condition," Amy quickly said, before Jeanne could continue. "Sherlock stays by my side."

Jeanne studied Sherlock's expression and nodded. "You would do fine in battle, but remember this – don't just use your mind, use your strength. I can see it trying to spark out of you."

Sherlock's face hollowed and he glared at the, as the English call her, Joan of Arc. Jeanne glared back, but with a smirk.

"The Lord sees something inside him, something hidden. He likes him. He has a brilliant wit for his generation, though his arrogance is his weakness." She turned and moved some figures on the tactics table. "Your supplies will be handed to you by Gilles de Rais, he will be in the weaponry tent. Now go. We strike at dawn."

"Jeanne, I have a question." said Amy, ignoring Jeanne's orders.

Jeanne turned around and looked Amy in the eye with a piercing gaze. Amy could tell she had been restless for days. Probably, because she has worked on this war non-stop and barely has the time to take care of herself.

"Why do you dedicate your self for The Lord? He is only a mere alien from another planet, and probably from another galaxy."

Jeanne didn't reply for a while, but when she did, her face was gleaming of happiness. "We are the same, Amelia." She answered. "We fight for what we love, we support who we love and we never leave their side."

She placed her hand on her chest, which made metal cranking sound, when the two metal surfaces collided. "I have loved The Lord all my life, ever since I was a child. When I was 12 years old, I saw a ray of light in the distance. It was sparkling and glistening in the air and that's when I started to hear him. That's when I met the metaphysic consciousness of The Lord. He took care of me. When I was a child, I always ran to the forest to spend time with The Lord. His physical self wasn't present, but I could feel him close to my heart. He made golden stars shine around me, he formed a golden rabbit before me, which hopped into the distance and vanished into billions of golden butterflies. It was beautiful, and that made me realize his nature must be beautiful."

She turned back to the tactics table and leaned on it.  
"But as I got older, he started to whisper to me things about the future. Things I didn't quite understand at first. He told me I was destined to save France and commit Great things. That I would be remembered forever and declared a Saint. But I was only a helpless child, who was living a country, which has been in war for over 100 years, how could I be of use? How could a mere peasant like me save France? But then, The Lord told me what to do. He told me to go and ask Robert Baudricourt to allow me to have an audience with the dauphin. He laughed at me, but The Lord was there for me. I could feel his warmth floating around me and touching my skin.  
But on the same year, the things have gotten more serious. The English had camped near Orleans, which put the country in a dangerous and critical position. The next year I was told to go persuade Lord Baudricourt for an audience, again. Then he listened to me, because the country was already in a bleak position and any help would have been useful – even if I did seem like a peasant gone mad. Then one night I saw a bad dream – no, a nightmare. I saw the village in Orleans in flames, people dying, children crying and I just stood there and watched.  
I asked Baudricourt if there have been any villages, in Orleans, burned down lately – he said no. Then the exact same village had come to ruin on the very next day – that's when I learned his trust. It was a sacrifice worth getting attention.  
So, I went with the army to meet the Dauphin Louis, but on the way they didn't treat me like a warrior, but a weak woman. The Lord helped me get through with it by telling me to cut my hair very short, so they would acknowledge me. I did as he told me, because I was convinced I'm the saviour of France – The Virgin. The only passion I have felt is the passion of The Lord's love towards me. With his guidance, we won battles one by one to this point. He says this battle is what decides my future with Him." She looked up in the sky and stayed silent. Her shoulders were quivering.

Amy thought that she was crying and looked at Sherlock.

"The power of love." Amy whispered to him and hugged his arm. Jeanne's speech has changed her way of thinking of pure love.

The thing between The Lord and Jeanne is pure, even if they are a completely different race. 'He hasn't told her, this is the point, where she dies... In this battle, she will fall in captive of the English and will be taken as a hostage. Then her captors will ask for ransom, but the new king of France, the current dauphin, will refuse to pay. That's when her fate is decided. They will decide to burn her to dust. 3 times, so she would be one hundred percent ash.'

Sherlock and Amy had left Jeanne's tent, so Jeanne could either rest of gather her thoughts. They were heading to the Weaponry & Armoury tent a few minutes away.

"All I have learned of her has been a lie, do you think her death is also a lie?" Amy asked Sherlock, as they were walking.

"It might be. I have a bad feeling about that Lord. I think he has been lying to Jeanne all her life. There's a good chance he is planning to eat her. She's a woman with a great amount of gold in her blood, in this time line, remember? There might be a chance he will be after you next and that worries me. When she burns, the gold will be smoked into the air and he could eat it all without anyone noticing it."

"As long as I can remember, I have never had an imaginary friend, but lately I've had these flashback dreams, which seem surreal."

Sherlock stopped and said: "Me too."


End file.
